


Fool Me Twice

by Samnyeong



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I mean it when I say vague, M/M, also because nobody stopped me, chansol only appears at the end, marked mature because of one vague sex scene, platonic junsol, predictable plot line is predictable, salty wonwoo's been giving more inspiration than it should, the summary sounds angsty but it's not that heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samnyeong/pseuds/Samnyeong
Summary: Wonwoo and Junhui dating had always been an open thing within the group, and things have been fine for 7 years, right up until their contracts were supposed to be renewed. To Junhui's horror, the company announced that Wonwoo had chosen to let his contract expire and unfortunately will be removed from the group.Utterly crushed and betrayed, Junhui attempted to escape from reality by overdosing on sleeping pills.Miraculously, Junhui found himself opening his eyes once more. Ten years prior to his attempted suicide.He wasn't going to make the same mistake again.[You only have one goal in life, Wen Junhui. Avoid that bastard at all costs!!! 凸(¬‿¬)]





	Fool Me Twice

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the web drama, Obsessed.

Junhui remembered moments. Moments when Wonwoo loved him. Correction, moments when Wonwoo _seemed_ to love him.

He remembered how Wonwoo would teasingly lean in, brushing the tips of their noses together before sneaking a kiss on the cheek. How he would call his name softly at the most random moments, having really nothing to talk about while using the same cliche answer every time, "I just wanted to say your name." Junhui would always laugh at Wonwoo's awkwardness, while Wonwoo always teased him for being clumsy. He remembered the countless love vows Wonwoo made in the middle of the night when he thought Junhui was already asleep. Call him naive, but Junhui really believed he would spend the rest of his life with Jeon Wonwoo.

"Jeon Wonwoo will not be renewing his contract."

Obviously, Junhui's first reaction when he heard the news was to confront Wonwoo, but he was nowhere to be found. By the time Junhui ran back to their room, all his possessions were gone. According to his parents, he hadn't returned home either. It almost seemed like Jeon Wonwoo had mysteriously vanished from the face of the Earth.

Junhui fell through all the stages of depression - sadness, confusion, anger, and finally, despair. His teammates found him unconscious one day, a half empty bottle of sleeping pills in hand. That was supposed to be the end of Junhui's story, and he was honestly fully prepared for it. Except it wasn't. Nothing was ever that simple. Just when you think you could escape fate, it throws something in your face to prove that you're never, ever, free of it.

He found himself opening his eyes once more, in his own room, in his own house, in Shenzhen. He looked at the calendar. It was one year prior to him becoming a trainee, in other words, ten years before his attempted suicide.

After running through the obvious process of feeling shocked, confused, questioning his own sanity, Junhui eventually broke into a smile. He's been given a second chance, and he was going to use it well.

There was no way he was going to make the same mistake again.

Taking a black marker, he wrote down on the blank space above his bed, "You only have one goal in life, Wen Junhui. Avoid that bastard at all costs!!! 凸(¬‿¬)"

* * *

 

Just like he expected, Junhui soon entered a slump period in his acting career. Instead of zipping off to South Korea to become a trainee and look for inspiration, Junhui decided to stay put. After all, that was the beginning of his meeting with Wonwoo, and he definitely wasn't going to let that happen again. He did feel a slight pain in the chest when he thought about the other eleven boys that he wouldn't be able to meet again, but it was for the best. Besides, it would save them from the whole "must not let Jun and Wonwoo's relationship be found out" act that had inevitably happened in the past. Correction, past future.

His family suggested that he took a hiatus from acting to focus on studying, and Junhui wouldn't have liked it any better. It wasn't like he was getting tired of being an actor or anything, but he just really wanted to enjoy college life, which he didn't have the leisure of having in his... past future.

Now then, Junhui didn't think that he'd ever have to come in contact with "that side" of his life ever again, and three peaceful years flew past. But of course, ripples are bound to form on smooth waters, and when they do form, they come amidst an ironically cold summer shower. That was a fancier way to say that Junhui got caught in a rain and had to run into a small store to take cover.

The real ripple came when a suspiciously bundled up man hustled into the store, wearing an extremely heavy coat along with sunglasses that were obviously too big for his face. To be honest, Junhui would have found the over-sized getup adorable if he weren't so disturbed.

The suspicious customer proceeded to make their way to the counter, speaking in heavily accented Mandarin, "Uhm... egg tart? Er... box... twenty?"

" _Twenty_ boxes of egg tart?" The lady behind the counter repeated incredulously while the suspicious man slapped himself in the face.

" _Ani-_ sorry- ah..."

Junhui's ears perked slightly at the very brief slip of Korean. Cursing himself for feeling the need to help anyone in need thanks to his parents' drilling, Junhui walked over to the counter and spoke in slightly accented Korean due to years of putting it off, it was a miracle he even remembered simple sentences, "You speak Korean, right? Let me help."

The suspicious stranger flashed Junhui a grateful look- or at least that was what Junhui assumed, he couldn't see his eyes anyway.

 _Two_ boxes, that was what the stranger wanted to say. After translating for the stranger and making sure he got out of the store without tripping over his baggy pants, Junhui thought it'd be the end of it. Little was he expecting the stranger to promptly _start stripping_ afterwards, come on, was anyone actually expecting that? This really wasn't on him, right?

As any _sane_ person would do, Junhui immediately started hitting the suspicious pervert over the head with his umbrella while screaming for someone to call the police. His possibly equally hideous act was thankfully short-lived as the person clapped a hand over Junhui's mouth and started half-dragging and half-pulling Junhui down the street. The ex-actor couldn't help rolling his eyes, did this guy seriously think this was going to make things _less_ noticeable?

Finally feeling the heat released from over his mouth after the guy dragged him into some shady narrow pathway, Junhui opened his mouth again to scream for help, but one look at the now exposed face of the man made his voice tumble back down into his stomach. Now that his ridiculously over-sized clothes were gone, and his sunglasses off, the man definitely wasn't looking as suspicious as he did in the shop; in fact, he looked inhumanly good-looking. And awfully familiar.

By awfully, Junhui meant that as an actual awful thing.

"Hansol?!"

"Oh, you know SEVENTEEN?" The stranger- or rather, Hansol, immediately smiled, it was almost as bright as his blonde hair, "Great, this will be much easier to explain then. You can probably understand why I was in disguise earlier-"

"Of course, what I can't understand is why you decided it was a good idea to take it off in broad daylight." Thunder roared. "Broad rain clouds..."

Hansol chuckled for a bit before responding, "Ah yeah... Didn't think that through. I was just so relieved to have finally bought the egg tarts, The8-hyung said I couldn't do it, but I did! Uhm, with the help of you, of course." The younger quickly added when Junhui quirked an eyebrow. "Speaking of which, I have to repay you somehow... You're a fan, right?" Before Junhui could protest and come up with some excuse for being able to recognize Hansol so quickly, the idol continued on while fishing at the bottom of his bag, "Here's a backstage pass for the concert later!"

"...What?"

"I don't have any VIP tickets anymore, so you'll have to make-do with that for now... I'll see you later!"

"No- but they're just egg tarts!" Junhui shouted after the boy, but his brightly colored hair was gone from view in a flash. It was annoying, but Junhui's instincts automatically told him that Hansol was probably late for rehearsal, Seungcheol probably made him run errands. _God damn it, how can you still remember their habits?_ Junhui scolded himself, looking down at the already slightly crumpled backstage permit in his hands.

_...Hold on. We never had a concert in Shenzhen, right?_

* * *

 

Junhui groaned as the very much familiar looking waiting room sign showed up at the end of the hall. He was hoping that being the scatterbrain he was, Hansol had given him the wrong permit, but he had gone through security with no problem. Obviously, Junhui was fully prepared to just forget about the whole incident and go on with his peaceful life, but Hansol had dropped his sunglasses while making his quick getaway, and being his parents' child, Junhui felt obliged to return them.

Now then, if he remembered correctly, the group always had different combinations when it came to splitting up the members into different dressing rooms, so Junhui was only hoping that it wasn't _that_ particular combination. "Uhm, excuse me, but which room is Vernon in?" Junhui asked one of the staff members nervously. Following the directions given to him, Junhui picked his way carefully around the corners. He was only there for Hansol, meeting anyone else would be a disaster, especially...

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." Junhui cursed under his breath as the sign came to view - _Hip Hop Unit Dressing Room_.

If there was a god, then he'd let this simple visit of his _remain_ simple, and make it so that he'd at least be home before his parents wondered where he was, it was already nearing midnight. Here goes, Jun. _Just pray that the person who opens the door is a staff member, then you can just ask for Hansol... Yeah... Deep breaths now-_

"Can I help you?"

There was no god.

Junhui felt his heart drop, his blood ran cold, every part of his body told him to pass out or at least fake it so that he wouldn't have to deal with this. Or rather, _him_.

"Oh, you made it! Wonwoo-hyung, this is my guest- sorry, I never got your name..." Hansol's voice barely reached Junhui as the latter continued to stare at the ever-so-cold-but-sexy-as-fuck face in front of him. Of course, that was all a bloody facade, but at least the coldness was real, as Junhui had come to learn. "Hello?" Hansol prompted, waving a hand in front of his seemingly blanked out guest.

"...Oh, Jun." Junhui dug his nails into the back of his hand, habit was a frightening thing. "Yeah, just call me Jun."

Satisfied that he now had a name for his "hero", Hansol turned around to call for the rest of his unit, "Coups-hyung, Mingyu-hyung! Come meet our Egg Tart Hero! Seriously, you have no idea, we were starving." The rap line's maknae added in a low voice to Junhui, "Mingyu-hyung made fun of The8-hyung's Korean, now he refuses to translate for us."

"Ah..." That sounded like Minghao all right. _Looks like he turned out okay..._ Junhui thought to himself, a small smile on his face. To be honest, aside from Wonwoo, the member he was most worried about bumping into was probably Minghao. It was hard being in an idol group in a foreign country, especially when you're the only "full" foreigner in the group. Junhui was honestly worried that Minghao may had turned out... "differently", without him around, but looked like he was anxious over nothing.

"I should introduce you to the rest of the group!"

"Oh no, that's fine. By the way, you dropped these." Junhui quickly said, holding out the pair of sunglasses in his hands rigidly, trying to ignore the fact that Wonwoo had been quietly watching their entire exchange. It was strange, Wonwoo wasn't actually quiet, especially not backstage. Maybe he was just trying to keep up his cold image in front of a "fan". Junhui honestly hoped he was only imagining it, but it felt as though Wonwoo's gaze had been fixed on his face for the entire time. So what? It was natural to be curious about a person you just met-

"Have we met before?" Wonwoo suddenly asked, his familiar low and ever so sexy voice _(or maybe just low, snap out of it, Jun)_ tickling Junhui's ear, and the latter was suddenly very much aware of how cramped the doorway was.

"I doubt it. Never been to South Korea, a fanmeet, or any of your concerts." Junhui replied a little too fast, tripping over his words slightly.

"Oh! You're Wen Junhui, the actor from Shenzhen!" Seungcheol exclaimed, peeking out from a row of costumes upon hearing his name called, "I've watched most of your works, I can't believe you're the guy Hansol's been pestering us about since before the concert."

 _Again, they were only egg tarts..._ Junhui thought to himself while Hansol beamed, "Haha... I can't believe people still recognize me, much less an idol... I haven't been active for three years."

"Why not? You should continue!"

 _Because I didn't want to run into you guys at award ceremonies..._ "Because I kind of want to focus on studies right now. Don't worry, I'm in the drama club, making sure my acting doesn't get rusty, you know." The ex-actor smiled, feeling the pain grow in his chest as the general leader jabbered on about how commendable that was, and that he expected to see him back in action soon in the future. Seungcheol always knew how to express his support so effortlessly, it was one of the many things Junhui had admired about him.

"By the way, I gotta repay you for bringing me my sunglasses, do you mind if I take you out for dinner?" Hansol suddenly asked, hopping over to lean his chin on his leader's shoulder.

"...Come again?" He was sure Hansol hadn't meant it in such a "date" way, but that didn't mean Junhui couldn't be taken aback by the offer.

"You know," Wonwoo spoke up, and Junhui hated how his heartbeat sped up, "Since the egg tarts were for all four of us, and we haven't repaid him ourselves, maybe we should _all_ treat him to dinner."

"Oh yeah, good idea!" Hansol said before Junhui could protest, Seungcheol nodded his head in agreement while Mingyu was still nowhere to be seen, "I'll tell Mingyu-hyung later. He's probably in a different room, pleading mercy from The8-hyung."

Junhui merely smiled warily. It seemed like nothing's changed in the group, even without him. No, he wasn't sad. There was nothing to feel sad over, he should be relieved. Still, it almost seemed like no one really needed him after all.

"We have to finish changing, but we'll meet you at say... Hey, why don't you come backstage again tomorrow? Our concert finishes in the afternoon for Day 2." Seungcheol suggested, unbuttoning his cuffs in fluid movements while still keeping eye contact with Junhui.

"Oh, uhm, sure, sounds good." Junhui replied, his rigid smile still plastered over his face. Satisfied, Hansol and Seungcheol returned to changing off their stage outfits behind curtains. Junhui was left awkwardly with Wonwoo, who still seemed to be eyeing him up and down. "...Is there a problem?"

Although the rapper initially shook his head, after a second thought, he spoke, "You know, for an award winning actor, you sure are bad at smiling."

"Well, at least I _try_ to smile." Junhui grumbled, Wonwoo's deceiving stone face was seriously getting on his nerves, it took all his willpower to stop himself from slamming into Wonwoo's shoulder on purpose as he walked past.

Once he was finally free of the stuffy backstage atmosphere, Junhui finally allowed himself to breathe. What he feared the most had finally come true. It's all right, there was no need to panic. Just entertain them for one more dinner, and they'd be out of his hair. Hopefully forever.

Wonwoo's voice replayed itself in Junhui's ear. You sure are bad at smiling.

_Even though I've started over... how can you still see through me so easily?_

* * *

 

"What are you doing out here?"

Junhui stared at Wonwoo blankly. Indeed, what was he doing out there? The Hip Hop Unit had treated him to dinner at a hotpot place, just like they promised, and Junhui remembered excusing himself to go to the bathroom. So how did he end up outside?

The fact was, he fucked up. He let his guard down. It was just that, chatting over nonsense with Hansol and Mingyu just made him feel so comfortable, it was like "the old days". Without thinking, Junhui picked up a piece of cooked meat and placed it in Wonwoo's bowl, nagging at him to eat more, telling him that he's been losing weight. The action was completely natural, as though he had been doing it for over five years. And the fact was, he had. _Habit was a frightening thing indeed._

Wonwoo had stared blankly at the piece of meat in his bowl, a hush fell over the table. As though to redeem himself, Junhui had muttered, "Fine, I'll just eat it myself then," while fishing the meat back and gobbling it up himself.

Maybe he was still trying to run away, pretend the meeting never happened again, but the fact was, it did. After realizing that and feeling guilty for ditching the four boys who had been nothing but generous to him, he found himself at a loss as to how to proceed, and so he just sat down at the first park bench he saw.

"What are _you_ doing out here?" Junhui replied monotonously, shifting his gaze to the ground, distracting himself with the trail of ants making their way back to the anthill, wherever that may be.

Wonwoo shrugged, stepping closer towards the bench until he was positioned right in front of Junhui, who still refused to look up at him, "Just wanted to see if you were okay."

"Why?" Junhui cringed at the crack in his voice, but pushed on, "What does it matter to you? We only just met, and as far as I'm concerned, you don't owe me anything anymore."

"...But _you_ owe me something." Wonwoo replied in a soft tone.

"What-" It was always a flaw of Junhui. He promised himself that he wouldn't make the same mistakes after starting over, but he allowed himself to fall for that dangerous tone again. When it came to Wonwoo, he had always been way too trusting, no wonder he was played with until the end. And that was also why he found himself getting pushed back against the tree behind the park bench, all the air knocked out of him with Wonwoo's tongue shoved down his throat.

Of course he struggled, weakly pushing his hands against the rapper's chest, and yet, he couldn't help reciprocating. The tingly sensation running down his spine as Wonwoo's tongue wrapped itself around his own, then sloppily slipping out again felt all too familiar. With his brain still in a hazed state, Junhui felt himself sticking his own tongue out further to give Wonwoo better access, his hands that had been weakly protesting against the action were now on the younger's shoulders, gripping his sleeves as though to pull him closer.

_Truly, habit was a frightening thing._

Junhui panted as they finally unglued themselves from each other, wiping away a thin trail of saliva. "The fuck... was that?"

"You remember, don't you?" Wonwoo's tone was still soft, but this time Junhui could sense the danger behind that honey coated facade.

"I don't- ah..." Junhui mentally slapped himself in the face as Wonwoo leaned in once more, targeting his ear this time. The older felt himself shying away from the wet highly perverted noises caused by relentless sucking and nibbling from a certain stubborn man. "Wonwoo, please..."

"I thought I'd never find you again, like hell I'm letting you go now." Wonwoo growled, sending shivers and that annoying tingling down Junhui's spine again.

* * *

 

Junhui could blame it on a lot of things. The mood, the memories, he could even pretend alcohol was slipped into his drink at some point at dinner, but the fact was, he brought Wonwoo home. He brought Wonwoo to his _room_. It was purely out of luck that his parents decided to stay at the office later than usual, and his brother was having a sleepover at a friend's place.

Even though he'd forever be in denial, the fact was, _he_ invited Wonwoo to his bed. He remembered sliding himself onto the bed, pulling Wonwoo down against him, feeling the uneven rise and fall of the latter's chest that assured him he was probably just as fucked up in the head as he was to think that this was a good idea. But they were both going to regret this later, so might as well enjoy it now.

He remembered hooking his leg around Wonwoo's waist, encouraging the latter. It wasn't like he needed any more encouragement, the idol seemed fully set on going the whole way. Junhui remembered shamelessly moaning for more, begging him to go faster, deeper, _harder_. Maybe part of him still couldn't believe it was real.

He remembered letting out a relieved sigh when Wonwoo entered him, the word "finally" almost came to mind. He remembered snuggling into Wonwoo's chest amidst their lovemaking, listening to the ragged breathing coming from above. He remembered reaching up to plant a kiss on Wonwoo's neck, muttering something along the lines of "I missed you, I love you, god, don't let this end..."

He remembered screaming Wonwoo's name as they both climbed to their peak, their fingers entwined, bodies closely knit together. He remembered murmuring it over and over, again and again, as they recovered from the thrill. He remembered Wonwoo pulling him closer and mumbling something like, "I love you."

Maybe Junhui had stupidly replied, "Thank you."

He knew it wasn't true anyway, and he was right. When he woke up the next day, Wonwoo wasn't next to him. What was he even expecting?

 _Nothing._ Junhui told himself. They were just both caught up in the mood, that was all. Wonwoo had a life to get back to, and Junhui had a life to catch up on. So he had to wonder to himself, why was he hugging his blanket and crying into the sheets like there was no tomorrow? Maybe because he had allowed himself to be fooled a second time, and he was just reaping what he sowed.

Maybe it was an afterimage of shattered hope, but Junhui found himself dreaming of Wonwoo that night. In the dream, he had welcomed Wonwoo home from the kitchen, and the latter had simply gazed at him with a warm smile from over the counter. Once Junhui was close enough, Wonwoo had picked him up in one smooth movement, placing him on top of the island in their kitchen. Junhui had laughed, enjoying the feeling of having his feet lifted off the ground, threading his fingers through Wonwoo's dark locks, murmuring sweet nothings in his lover's ear. The tips of their noses brushed against each other ever so softly, and Junhui allowed himself to become lost in Wonwoo's eyes, letting the younger sweep him off his feet once more-

But never again. That was the last time Junhui was going to allow himself to be fooled. Slowly, Junhui turned to the DVDs stored on the top of his shelf. Gently, he smiled. It was the last time he was going to let Wonwoo control his life. No more sappy Jun, welcome back, Wen Junhui.

"Ah, yes, Director Wu? I think I might be interested in auditioning for that new film of yours..."

* * *

 

Junhui glanced up coolly into the mirror, eyeing the man leaning against the doorway, arms crossed.  "Hello, Wonwoo-ssi, congratulations on your group's award."

"Jun, what are you doing here?"

"I was invited, of course. Now, if you'll excuse me, I will be sitting over at the actors' side-" A sense of deja vu, but this time Junhui was able to remain unfazed as Wonwoo slammed him against the bathroom wall. He had to say, even as an actor, Junhui almost, _almost,_ fell for the confused and pained look in Wonwoo's eyes. Past Jun would have completely fallen for this act, but not Junhui. He stared calmly back into Wonwoo's eyes, "Is there a problem?"

The idol's lips parted with the slightest tremble, Junhui convinced himself that he had imagined it, "It's been a year, and that's all you can say?"

"Hm. Let me remind you something then, it's been seven years, but you were able to leave so easily. You must be so proud." Junhui pushed himself off the wall and began to walk towards the door, but of course, Wonwoo wasn't having it. The actor felt himself being pulled back roughly by the wrist, the grip around it was tight enough to hurt.

"You don't understand, I left because-"

"Enough, Wonwoo, let me go." Junhui cursed himself for letting his voice shake, he didn't prepare himself for one year just to have himself crumble in front of this liar again. "Please. I don't want to be hurt again. I don't want to be hurt again by _you_."

That seemed to set something off in Wonwoo's brain, the next thing Junhui knew, he was being dragged down the hall by an enraged Wonwoo, who was cursing all over the place with no filter to be found, the actor was only glad media staff weren't allowed in that area. Shoving Junhui into the waiting room, Wonwoo pushed him into one of the single sofas, placing his arms on either side so that the actor had no exit.

"I let my contract expire because I was scared. I loved you too much, I knew that if it continued we'd be found out by the public eventually. Either way, it wasn't going to turn out well, not for me, for you, or the group. I left for our own good, I-"

"You liar!" Junhui blurted out, breaking the cold image he had been trying so hard to put up, believing it would protect him from giving in foolishly again. Honestly, habit was- no, it had nothing to do with habit then, he knew clearly he had lingering feelings for Wonwoo, and he hated himself every day for it. "You were only thinking of yourself, even when we met again, you were only after my body, weren't you? Selfish son of a-"

"Junhui, please..." Wonwoo's voice had fallen to a whisper, his hands cupped Junhui's face, and the actor could feel them trembling with every word that fell out of the idol's mouth, "I loved you so much, and I still love you now. When I opened my eyes and saw the green practice room, I couldn't believe it, I thought I had been given a second chance to make things right. But you never came. I was almost about to give up, but then you showed up right in front of me after three years. I wasn't going to let you go again..."

"But you did." Junhui replied dryly, turning away slightly as tears clung to the tip of his lashes, stubbornly unwilling to fall, just like their owner.

Wonwoo sighed, leaning in closer to look straight into Junhui's eyes, "I ran back to the manager to beg him for a couple of days off, so I could spend more time with you, and maybe, just maybe, bring you back with me. If you were willing. Of course, I was dragged off to continue the tour, but I did go back to Shenzhen afterwards. By then, you had left to film for a new movie."

There was silence as Wonwoo waited patiently for a reaction from the older, the actor appeared to be chewing his own tongue, arguing with himself whether to believe his words or not, "...You were going to put off an entire tour for me? You're such a selfish bastard..." Junhui finally grumbled, but the sobbing tone in his voice made his words lose all their bite.

Even though it wasn't the right time or place, Wonwoo let out a soft chuckle, sliding a hand underneath Junhui's and gripped it tightly before the latter could slip out, "I love you. I love you so much... Please come back to me... Come back to me, Junhui..."

 

_"Come back to me, Jun... Junhui... Come back to me! This can't be happening... Junhui, don't you dare close your eyes on me, come back... Please, that's all I ask..."_

_"Wonwoo, don't... He's gone..."_

_"No, he always listens to anything I ask. Come back... Junhui, come back..."_

 

Junhui slowly looked up, gently gliding the tips of his fingers down Wonwoo's cheek, he was slightly startled to feel tears running down, wetting his finger tips, "You were there in the emergency room."

"Of course."

"...I guess you were right, I came back." Junhui smiled, looping his free arm around Wonwoo's neck, drawing the younger closer, "And you came after me."

Words couldn't describe how relieved and delighted Wonwoo looked, finally receiving forgiveness after so long, being able to hold his lover again with a much lighter heart. It was like everything he had suffered through and worked for led down to this moment, "I feel like I should kiss you now, but can I?"

"Idiot." Junhui rolled his eyes and closed the gap between them. A soft, innocent kiss, contrary to their tearful and bitter sweet first kiss. Correction, second first kiss. "Why are you only asking now? We've already done it anyway."

"Oh yes, many times."

Junhui miraculously held himself back from punching the giant dork in the face. Correction, _his_ giant dork. Instead, he allowed Wonwoo to kiss him again, and again, and again... etc.

* * *

 

"Wonwoo-hyung, he's here!" Chan called from downstairs, grumbling to himself, "At least pick up your boyfriend yourself."

"Hey, be nice, you like talking with Jun-hyung anyway." Hansol chuckled, putting an arm around their youngest, "Besides, Wonwoo-hyung is letting us stay at his house, it's the least we can do."

"We?" Chan repeated, shrugging Hansol's arm off grumpily while his boyfriend merely laughed.

Junhui smiled as he watched Wonwoo make his way down the stairs, helping Junhui with his luggage. They started over again, and Junhui would have to admit, things have changed. The Shenzhen concert that never happened in their first life; Chan finally confessed to Hansol, who almost immediately and all too eagerly, admitted his own feelings; Wonwoo saving enough to get his own place and move out from the dorms; Junhui returning to acting and trying to make a breakthrough in South Korea.

But some things really just don't change.

"You came back."

"Of course, I'm not going to just suddenly disappear on you, silly." Junhui chuckled, wrapping his arms around Wonwoo's neck and delivering a peck on the younger's lips.

"You promise?"

The older rolled his eyes, "You know I'd do anything you ask."

"So you promise?"

"I promise!"

Junhui laughed, pulling the dark haired man into a tight hug. Who knew that Wonwoo could be so clingy? So clingy that he had chased after him through dimensions, and miraculously, found him. He knew he wasn't going to let him go, Junhui wasn't going to allow that anyway.

 

 

_"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. Fool me thrice- well, I guess you're just really hot."_

_"Really, Jun? Is that what you're going to teach the children?"_

_"You mean Hansol and Chan? I think they have enough on their plate as it is." Junhui joked, indicating towards the bickering noises coming from the living room. "You tell me then, what happens after the third time?"_

_Wonwoo grinned, the same grin he always used when Junhui was in his sight, even if he was just being his usual goofy self, not doing anything special. Gently, Wonwoo planted a kiss on his_ extremely _long-term boyfriend, "There won't be a third time."_

**Author's Note:**

> And now I will go back to updating requests and pending multi-chapters.  
> Had to get this prompt off my chest because it's been bugging me since the series came out lol AND THEN I JUST FELT SO INSPIRED IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT BECAUSE OF FRIGGIN' SALTWOO
> 
> Also this was supposed to have more fluff, what happened.


End file.
